la muerte de seshomaru
by bambanegra
Summary: para Seshomaru la causa de muerte de su padre y el hecho de que su hermano quedara sellado por 50 años bajo el poder de una humana, se trataba actos simplemente desdeñables. ¿acaso este youkai seria distinto a su familia? ¿entregaria su vida con el fin proteger la vida de una pequeña humana?. one-shot


Era una mañana normal en la época sengoku con la excepción de que aquel día era lluvioso y negro, hace ya algunas semanas el clima no cambiaba y en lo más profundo del bosque se encontraba un hombre de mirada fría, con impactante imponencia, y furia estaba solo y a su alrededor una extraña presencia

Voz: seshomaru no veo por que el motivo de tu furia

Seshomaru con extrema desesperación miraba a su alrededor esperando encontrar la forma de llegar a donde provenía la voz

Voz: siempre despreciaste esta preciada espada que ahora abrazo en mis manos, colmillo sagrado ¿para que necesitas esta insignificante espada? Yo, en cambio la voy a necesitar para poder pisar de nuevo la tierra que pisan tus pies ahora.

Seshomaru: acaso aquellos demonios de la muerte te están consumiendo? resígnate a morir, mi espada volverá a este mundo cuando tu ser este acabado, de nada te servirá…. Regrésala! O yo mismo te destruiré!

Voz: encontrare a alguien que la utilice para salvarme ya lo veras

Seshomaru se tranquilizo y rió, su espada no corría peligro tan solo era un alma infernal desesperada por revivir y tras de eso ignorante, jamás reviviría ni encontraría a alguien que lo reviviera o que almenos pudiera usar la espada, solo debía esperar unos cuantos días a que aquella alma se desvaneciera completamente de este mundo. Entonces Solo dio la espalda no tomaría el riesgo de entrar al mundo de los muertos por algo pasajero.

Seshomaru: bien entonces que tengas éxito

Seshomaru camino entre la lluvia hasta aquel lugar donde se encontraba aquella niña pequeña junto a aquel monstruo y su leal sirviente

Seshomaru: jaken, nos vamos

Jaken: si amito, au, lin es hora de irnos

En ese momento seshomaru se percato de algo: no había escuchado aquella voz que siempre a su llegada pronunciaba "señor seshomaru, ya regreso", giro hacia atrás y comprobó su sospecha

Seshomaru: jaken?

Jaken: aa! Si, amito la pequeña lin se encuentra consiguiendo comida en el rió cerca de aquí

Seshomaru sin mencionar palabra alguna volteo y cambio su dirección hacia donde se encontraba aquel riachuelo, camino con tranquilidad mientras jaken reprochaba sobre la espada que aun no estaba en las manos de seshomaru.

Jaken: amo, debería ser mas precavido puede perderse en aquel mundo ajeno, quien sabe tal vez esa tonta alma haga algo con ella y bueno eso seria….

Seshomaru: acaso esperas que muera para ir por ella al otro mundo- menciono tranquilo, con aquella voz que inspiraba tanto temor

Jaken: ¡hooo¡ por supuesto que no amito, seria un riesgo extremadamente grande tendría que morir para cruzar a al otro mundo y encontrar la espada rápido o se quedaría en ese mundo para siempre, …el gran seshomaru jamás arriesgaría su vida así, de esa manera tan tonta, por supuesto usted tiene razón como siempre….

Mientras jaken seguía hablando llego a un momento en que seshomaru ya no lo escuchaba pues ahora su concentración se encontraba en un repentino olor a sangre proveniente del rió

Seshomaru: (esa sangre es de…..)

Jaken observo como en pocos momentos la silueta de seshomaru desapareció de su vista de enfrente

Jaken: amo a donde va tan rápido… espéreme

Jaken también se detuvo para oler el aire

Jaken: pero si es….

A pocos metros de ahí

Seshomaru: lin….!

Seshomaru observo un paisaje aterrador, gran parte del rió tenia sus aguas teñidas del escalofriante color rojo de la sangre, y tal sangre provenía de las muñecas de lin.

Seshomaru: pero que es lo que te ha ocurrido…lin!

Dijo con unos ojos grandes llenos de preocupación, este se acerco a ella con la intención de sanar sus heridas, sin embargo cuando este se acerco y percibió el rostro de lin se dio cuenta de que sus ojos se habían tornado de un color negro sin brillo y su cuerpo parecía ser movido como una marioneta, pronto la pequeña corrió hacia seshomaru y con sus manos lo ataco, este no pensó en defenderse pues las manos de lin eran débiles, sin embargo, cuando seshomaru miro su pecho que había sido atacado se dio cuenta de que había perforado su armadura y lo había herido de gravedad, este salto y se alejo de la pequeña mientras un profundo dolor se sentía en su pecho a causa de la herida

En eso llega jaken, quien extremadamente aterrado aprecia el escalofriante paisaje, mira a seshomaru con su mano en el pecho llena de sangre y su cara mostraba un dolor profundo y miro a la pequeña con un rió de sangre a su alrededor…y acercándose poco a poco a seshomaru con intenciones de aniquilarlo y este parecía estar petrificado ante el dolor…jeken pareció entender la situación…..corrió para proteger a seshomaru con un campo de energía antes de que le pequeña le arrebatara la vida

Sesshomau: jamás había sentido tanto dolor en una herida por mas profunda que fuera

Jaken: -sosteniendo el campo con fuerza para que lin no pudiera traspasarlo- escuche amo, lin esta poseída por el espíritu de las aguas del dolor, puede causar grandes cantidades de dolor en tan solo una pequeña cortada, sin embargo necesita un cuerpo humano para poseerlo, entra en el por alguna coartada leve que comunique con la sangre de su cuerpo luego esta cortada se vuelve una hemorragia grave y el cuerpo humano no deja de emanar sangre, el espíritu sale de su cuerpo cuando Este sea inútil, es decir cuando halla muerto, lin morirá en pocos segundos sin embargo esto bastara para que el dolor de la herida de su pecho se abra y el espíritu pueda entrar en usted (contaba jaken con desespero), su cuerpo no moriría tan rápido ya que usted es mucho mas fuerte que una simple niña y el espíritu tendría mas tiempo de vida que le ayudase a conseguir sangre fresca, amo! usted no puede pelear con este espíritu, no se destruirá bajo ningun ataque a menos que la persona poseida muera cuando el espíritu aun está adentro estea…!

Seshomaru: que me quieres decir…..

Jaken: amo! (con lagrimas en sus ojos) lin ya no puede salvarse debe matarla o morirá usted, debe hacerlo rápido, destroce su cuerpo el espíritu desaparecerá!

En ese momento el campo de engría se desvaneció ya que jaken no pudo sostenerlo mas, de nuevo lin empezó a atacar a seshomaru mientras este esquivaba sus ataques, en un minuto seshomaru saco su otra espada apuntando hacia lin, miro como esta se acercaba se preparo para su ataque final con su espada, su cuerpo quedaría destrozado…..y…..

Seshomaru: ….demonios no puedo hacerlo!

Al no poder atacarla este recibió un doloroso ataque en su hombro por parte de lin, el cual le sofoco de dolor, de pronto la pequeña callo al agua, había muerto, ahora el espíritu se dirigía al cuerpo de seshomaru, y este observo como el espíritu se aproximaba rápidamente

Seshomaru: ni lo pienses…no te lo permitiré!

Dijo enterrándose su espada en lo mas profundo de su corazón al momento que el espíritu invadió el cuerpo de seshomaru este murió dando fin al espíritu demoniaco.

Jaken: amoooooooooooooo, pero que ha hecho, no por favor no se muera!

…

Se encontraba en aquel lugar el inframundo, de pronto sintió en el entorno una palpitación y una luz se veía subir de las profundidades de pronto su preciada espada colmillo sagrado se posaba en su mano como si fuera una parte de su cuerpo que se reincorporaba a el, cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba de nuevo ante su cuerpo siendo carcomido por pequeños espíritus. Sin embargo…

Seshomaru: al parecer puedo revivirme…sin embargo (en este momento observo el cadáver de la pequeña)

Seshomaru enfundo su espada y dejo su cuerpo abandonado para ir de vuelta al inframundo, después de todo no podría revivir a lin en una segunda ocasión…

Seshomaru quien se encontraba con su cabeza baja y el flequillo nublando su vista, en ese momento se dio cuenta que aquel inesperado accidente había acabado con su vida…aquella insignificante movida del destino había logrado lo que ni los más fuertes youkais había podido, darle una muerte segura al gran youkai seshomaru.

Una sonrisa se esbozó en la mejilla de seshomaru…

Seshomaru: despues de todo he terminado igual que mi padre, he muerto por este descuido…padre…ahora puedo comprenderte…NO DESEO HABITAR EL MUNDO DE LOS VIVOS! SI NO PUEDO PROTEGER A LIN!

En ese momento una gran luz se hizo presente y una imponente fuerza inundo el lugar.

Voz: seshomaru…por fin has comprendido!...hijo!

La esencia de su padre se hizo presente y la espada fue arrebatada de sus manos, luego una luz destellante salió en todas direcciones.

Un minuto despues seshomaru abrió sus ojos…

Jaken: amo bonito..! ha vuelto!

sin embargo seshomaru reaccionó violentamente ante su regreso

seshomaru: que significa esto!

El demonio observo nuevamente el cadáver de la niña, aun sin vida.

Seshomaru: PADRE! Por qué me has hecho esto!?

Grito con fuerza mientras una lagrima recorría su rostro frente al cadáver de la pequeña, de pronto observo como lin empezó a abrir los ojos…

Lin: señor sesho…

Lin no termino su frase pues inesperadamente se encontraba envuelta entre los brazos de seshomaru que le brindaban cierta calidez, estaba tan sorprendida ese fácilmente seria el momento mas especial de su corta vida, esta solo lo abrazo correspondiéndole, mientras una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de seshomaru, nunca había sentido tal felicidad al saber que alguien continuaba con vida…..después de un momento los dos se apartaron y lin pudo notar que seshomaru no llevaba puesta su armadura y su kimono se encontraba pintado de sangre

Lin: (tocando su pecho) pero quien le ha hecho tal herida. Algún monstruo, ira a vengarse? –menciono tiernamente-

Seshomaru: no, eso no importa

Seshomaru reflexiono ante lo sucedido, recordó el momento en el que el mismo se quitó la vida con su espada, había actuado como su hermano, siguiendo su instinto y dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos, esa no era su forma de actuar, sin embargo no hubiera importado si no hubiera corrido con suerte pues igual hubiera dado su vida si aquella pequeña no hubiera estado ahí para acompañarle el resto de ella, no importaron nunca las consecuencias, solo arriesgarse …..¿que mas hubiera arriesgado por sentir aquella satisfacción que envolvía su ser al saber que su pequeña niña aun seguía respirando su mismo aire?…. Todo, podía asegurarlo….ahora sabia que había sido encadenado a tener un punto débil, la dulce condena de proteger con su vida aquella pequeña que le brindaba sentido a su existencia…sabía que su padre no le ayudaría nuevamente… seshomaru sintió el temor de perder algo preciado…. ahora ya no era invencible y que bien se sentía eso.


End file.
